


Passing The Time

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business!AU, Businessman Peter, Businesswoman Lydia, CEO Lydia, Elevator Sex, Elevatorstuck, F/M, Quickies, Sassy Lydia, Sexual Tension, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, CEO of a young successful company, is used to working overtime. What she is not used to is getting stuck in an elevator with one of her employees. A very handsome employee, who makes absolutely no secret of his interest in her and knows just how he wants to spend the extra time with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing The Time

"Would you please press the button for the first floor?"

Lydia Martin, CEO, did not look up from the files in her arms, was still going through some papers and contracts, mostly proofreading them so her assistant would be able to send them out first thing the next morning.

Peter pressed the button, looking to his boss. They were alone in the elevator and probably the last employees to leave the building.

"It's closing time. Don't you think these papers can wait until tomorrow?", he asked politely with a soft smile.

"Not if you want to keep your job. There is no such thing as _closing time_ for me."

He frowned at her rude tone. Then he tried again, smiling gently. 

"It must be hard running such a big company... do you never get any time for yourself?"

"I do, which I mostly use to check new projects from different departments...", she murmured, still not looking up from her pages.

"Mr Martin must be a very loyal and patient man..."

Lydia snorted sarcastically. 

"Do you _really_ think I have time to spare for a boyfriend, even less a husband?! I'm not married, if that's what you're asking..."

She looked up to the small display above the buttons. She sighed. They were still no further down than the fifteenth floor.

"And you can't even spare a little bit of your precious time to go out for a drink...?"

"Mr Hale", she sighed, looking quite annoyed, taking off her reading glasses and putting them into her briefcase. "How much more clear do I have to become? I am not interested."

"Are you a lesbian?"

Lydia's jaw dropped, she looked at him highly indignanted.

Just as she was about to answer him, the elevator suddenly lurched to a standstill.

"What was that...?", she asked quite alarmed, looking to the display. They were at the seventh floor, the arrow next to the number was still pointing downstairs, but they were not moving.

Peter waited, but the elevator did not move again. 

"We're stuck, I'm afraid."

Lydia sighed.

"Oh, please, you've got to be kidding me..."

Peter pressed the button for the first floor again.

Still nothing. 

"No... we're stuck."

He pressed another button, contacting the security service in charge.

Lydia listened to the men talk, how Peter explained what happened, in which elevator and at which floor they were.

"... I'll send someone over to you. But it could take twenty minutes to an hour to get you going again...", the security man explained, his voice sounding strange and mechanically distorted.

"Thank you very much..."

Peter stepped away from the microphone again, heard a silent _beep_ before the line went silent again.

Lydia sighed and closed her eyes.

"Wonderful..."

Peter smiled. 

"Don't worry. It's not my thought of a nice and lazy evening after work either. And I guess now we have some time to pass, so..."

He grinned.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because it was rude and invasive.", Lydia answered sharply, putting the folders into her briefcase.

Peter just smiled at her. 

"But are you...?"

Lydia shot him an angry glance. 

"If you want to keep your job, Mr Hale, I strongly advise you to cease asking such questions right away."

Peter nodded, but he still smiled.

He leaned against the wall behind them, standing closer to Lydia.

The young CEO suddenly jerked in surprise as his hand touched her butt.

"How dare you! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Peter chuckled. 

"I'm passing the time..."

Lydia glared at him, hissing angrily. 

"This is a warning, Mr Hale. Lay a finger on me again and I'll press charges for sexual harassment."

Peter laughed. 

"Oh, please... don't pretend you didn't look at me during the meeting this morning _usually_ often..."

"Yes, because I was wondering why you picked such a _disgusting_ tie.", she snapped nervously, her cheeks slowly turning red.

"You're blushing...", he pointed out with a grin.

"I am not."

He laughed.

"Now you're blushing even more..."

He leaned in, whispering into her ear.

"I promise I won't tell anyone... but I really think we both need to blow off some steam..."

Again his hand wandered down Lydia's back, gently gripping her bum.

This time, she did not try to stop him.

He was right. She had been looking at him during the meeting. It was of course not about the tie, which was perfectly fine. It was him. He was incredibly attractive and smart, finally someone she felt drawn to physically _and_ intellectually. 

Lydia slowly turned her head in his direction, her voice quiet, still unsure about what to do and how to react.

"And what do you suggest...?"

Peter smiled at her, loosening the knot of his tie.

"Passing the time..."

He set her briefcase aside, gently pushing her against the wall, his hands wandering over her curvaceous hips.

"I like this costume on you..."

Lydia raised her eyebrows, couldn't remember the last time a man had made her such a subtle compliment on her looks. 

She wore a light grey costume, a dark green tshirt under her blazer, and patent-leather shoes that were in such a dark green they appeared almost black.

"You do...?"

He smiled, opening the single button on her blazer.

"Yes... your cleavage looks incredibly hot..."

Lydia wanted to roll her eyes, sigh, think about how all men were the same, but instead she closed her eyes and leaned back her head, moaned softly as his lips pressed soft little kisses to her neck, collarbone and then her breasts.

His strong, muscular hands lifted her skirt, pushing it up far enough so he could lift her up on his hips, her legs pulling him even closer.

"So, I take it you _are_ interested in spending these few precious minutes with me...?", he purred, grinning, biting at the skin at her neck.

"Mr Hale, do yourself a favour and shut up already...!", she moaned, burried her hands in his hair, pulled him into a passionate, longing kiss.

He replied her kiss hungrily, his hands grabbing her ass, feeling her silent whimpers on his lips as he did so.

"Yes, Miss Martin..."

Peter held her close to his body, pushed up her tshirt, revealing the expensive lacy bra underneath. His lips traced along the lace of the bra, kissing and licking over her beautifully pale skin.

Silent, lustfull screams escaped Lydia's lips as she arched her back, moving her body against her employee's. She couldn't even _remember_ the last time she had had sex...

Her fingers caressed his chest, feeling the muscles move under the fabric as he reached down between their bodies.

"Oh God-...!" 

His strong, warm fingers were shamelessly pushing against her, sliding under her panties, massaging her firmly and rhythmically. 

Lydia moved her hips, wanting to feel more, got completely lost in her desire, the warmth that spread in her body.

She unbuttoned his shirt, her breasts now pressing against his firm muscles, her heart beat so loud she could hear it echo in her ears. 

Then something else literally ripped through the silence. Lydia opened her eyes, saw the package of the condom fall to the ground.

"Why do you even have a condom with you...?!"

Peter chuckled.

"I'm an attractive young man in his best years... why wouldn't I? And to be honest..."

His finger pushed inside her, making her scream in pleasure.

"...I was hoping that it would somehow come to this..."

Lydia bit her lip, trembling heavily.

"Mr Hale, how about you start talking less and finally _do_ something more effective...?"

He smiled, whispered gently.

"Of course, Miss Martin..."

Peter kissed her feverishly, pushing two of his fingers inside her, moving them eagerly, feeling her muscles clench around him tightly. 

Lydia sighed with discontent as his fingers disappeared, pulled him even closer as he rolled over the condom.

"Oh God-!!"

The young woman screamed with pleasure as she finally felt him push inside her, could feel every single inch of him, impatiently moved her hips against him.

Peter grabbed her hips firmly, pushed her against the wall as he fucked her mercilessly, thrusting into her faster and harder with every move. 

Her nails scratched over the back of his neck, her fingers pulled at his hair, their bodies were rocking against each other feverishly as the elevator seemed to fill with heat and echoes of their moans, both of them completely lost in the moment, ignoring the fact that their little adventure would be over as sudden as it had started. 

"M-Mr Hale-...! Oh, fuck-!!"

Lydia's silent screams vibrated on his lips, caused him arousing shivers, he growled quietly as she came, her muscles clenching around him so tightly he could barely move, stimulating him so much he couldn't hold back anymore as well.

Her fingers pulled at his hair even harder as he grabbed her butt more firmly, thrusting into her more slowly, more gentle. Both of them were panting quietly, trying to catch their breath, their bodies still shaking. 

Peter carefully pulled back, still held her close as she let her legs sink again. 

"Are you okay...?", he asked quietly as she tried to steady herself, her legs not fully supporting her yet.

"Yeah... I'm fine..."

She took a deep breath and pushed back a few strands of her undone hair, her fingers trembled slightly as she adjusted her clothes again. 

Peter wrapped the used condom into a handkerchief and let it dissappear in one of his pockets, closed his trousers, buttoned his shirt and adjusted his tie. He grinned.

"That was..."

He laughed softly.

"Okay, you're definitely not a lesbian..."

Lydia couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, you think?"

Just as she was about to close her blazer the elevator started moving again as smoothly and silently as before.

"Well, I guess that was impeccable timing, Mr Hale..."

Lydia met his gaze and smiled.

Peter chuckled.

"Yes, it was..."

Lydia took her briefcase and pushed back her hair as they reached the first floor, her cheeks still blushed and a hint of his aftershave on her body.

Peter straightened his jacket, adjusted the knot of his tie. He could barely suppress a grin.

"I want a report on the malfunction on my desk tomorrow morning!", the young CEO snapped in a very annoyed tone, speaking to none of the security guards in particular, but in such a masterful voice all of them felt as guilty as if they had caused the malfunction themselves.

"O-of course, Miss Martin...", they mumbled and stuttered, not passing up on the opportunity to check out her firm, curvaceous body from behind.

Peter smiled as he followed her outside the building. 

"You enjoy this a lot, don't you? Bossing people around?"

"Well..." 

Lydia smiled cheekily.

"... I _am_ their boss."

Without saying goodbye she turned left and walked to her car, gracefully as always which was surprising, going by the fact that her legs still felt like they were made of jelly.

"Hey...!"

Peter laughed and jogged after her.

"Listen..." He pulled out a business card and wrote his private cell number on the back. "If you ever... need to blow of some steam again..."

He handed the card to her.

"Give me a call, okay?"

Lydia took the card, looked to the number, then to Peter. She grinned.

"I'll be sure to do that, Mr Hale..."


End file.
